Soul Eater the Next Chapter Part 4
by AkiraLDTK
Summary: (Btw if you want to read my stories in order you'll have to look up my profile and read from there... Sorry :( trying my best to fix the problem.) Kid,Black Star and Maka search for Akira, but they find something along the way...


Soul Eater, the Next Chapter:

Part 4

Maka woke up to the pounding on the apartment door. She looked at the clock and it read 8:00 AM

Huh, must have overslept. Maka thought while crossing the floor in her pajamas. She walked by Soul`s bedroom and even though

she still heard someone knocking the door, Soul`s snoring still was clear through the closed door,indacating that Soul was not awake yet.

Eventually the knocking became too much for her and swiched from a steady walk to a jog through the apartment and to the door. Blair was sitting

at the door and meowing in her cat form.

"Maka, Kid said as Maka opened the door to see Patti with her fist in the position as if she was going to hit the door again. "I went to `s house and found the landmark,

is Soul awake?" Kid asked as he looked past Maka`s shoulder.

"No he's still asleep, but I`ll go wake him up, come in." Maka raced down the hall so Soul`s room as Kid,Liz,and Patti walked inside. Maka walked into Soul`s

room and found him in his bed, dead asleep. Maka stepped over the mass of dirty clothes and shook Soul awake.

Whats taking them so long? Kid thought. Just then, Maka came in with an obviously tired Soul. They each sat on the twin chairs by the couch.

"So where`s the landmark?" Maka asked. She shot a grimacing look at Soul, who let out a unreasonably loud yawn.

"Somewhere in Greystone Forest." Liz replied

Maka immeadatly thoght about something she read. Greystone Forest was 80 miles from Death City.

"The only way we will make it before midnight is if we leave now, since most of us are going on foot."

"Lets go get Black Star and Tsubaki." Kid said.

"We`ll go get dressed and we will meet you at the edge of town." Maka said goodbye to Kid as him and his weapons walked out the door.

I guess we`ll finally meet Akira. Maka thought.

"So who`s this Akira character?" Blair asked

Maka told her everything that Kid had said about her. What she looked like, where they were, the dream, and the fight.

By the time Maka was done explaining, both Maka and Soul were done getting ready.

"Let me know what happens when you come back" Blair said while saundiring back to the couch. "I`d go but there`s no way I could go 80 miles on foot."

Blair streched out on the couch and closed her eyes. Maka and Soul left soon after.

Maka,Kid, and Black Star and of course thier weapons all met at the edge of Death City, and began thier 10 hour journey.

Akira paused by the huge skull shaped rock in front of her. She remembered it from her dream. It was about the Shinigami`s son Kid, his weapons called him.

And something about this boulder too. And that no matter what,she could`nt let Kid see the boulder. Even though she had never seen it, it seemed so familiar. But she needed to keep going. For the past few days, all

she had been doing is moving forward. But there was something about the skull that made her uneasy.

Its pretty late. Akira thought. About 10:00 PM, I`ll camp out here and maybe I`ll remember it in the morning. She laid down on a bed of leaves and grass and soon was asleep.

Then she heard footsteps. It sounded like quite a few people too. Akira instantly climbed the highest tree she could find and watched.

Kid soon emerged from the trees. Obviously looking for something.

"Do you think he`s looking for us?" Akira whispered.

Kid suddenly sqinted into the trees in Akira`s direction. He had heard Akira whispering.

Get down farther. Misa said. Akira ducked into the leaves farther. She could`nt see if Kid was still watching her but she did`nt dare to look.

Soon Akira heard Kid move away twoards the other footsteps. A boy with blue hair and a chain sythe and a star-shaped tattoo on his shoulder.

A girl with sandy blonde hair and a red and black sythe followed him into the clearing. They all paused by the skull.

"Is this the rock you were talking about, Kid?" The girl asked. Her sythe turned into a boy with white hair and crimson red eyes.

"Yes, I`m pretty sure it is. This clearing looks pretty familiar too, I wonder if there is a tunnel is around here." Kid anwsered.

The blue haired boy`s weapon suddenly turned into a tall girl with long black hair, a pale yellow-white dress and black boots.

"Can you find Akira using the soul search Maka?" The black haired girl asked, refering to the sandy-haried girl.

"I`ll try" Maka said. she closed her eyes. When she opened them her eyes went from green to blue.

"I see something."

Akira instantly had a knot in her stomach.

"It`s a Kishin egg."

The whole group suddenly took off in the direction that Maka was looking. Akira watched and followed them from the trees.

Kid,Maka, and Black Star stopped by a huge swamp monster. It had huge strips of thick vines covering it from head to toe. Black

liquid was oozing rom the gaps of vines. When the monster noticed the group, it charged at thier direction. leaving droplets of

liquid in its path. Maka sawed one of the vines in half and was sprayed with the black liquid.

Kid shot at the monster as Black Star leaped at it. "Tsubaki,enchanted sword mode."

"Right." Tsubaki said as she transformed into a thin,dark sword. Black lightning circled the blade.

Black Star stabbed the monster in the head, but a large vine knocked him backward, sending him to a thick tree trunk, hitting it with a loud THUD.

He watched Tsubaki slide out of the monster and hit the ground. Black Star got up and grabbed Tsubaki and ran back twoards the monster.

Kid shot at the monster with Liz and Patti and a violet bullet hit the monster in the eye, causing the vines on his monster to thrash around, knocking

Liz and Patti to the ground. Kid went to pick them up and the monster wrapped one of the slimey vines around Kid`s waist. Maka and Black Star

both tried to rescue Kid but were shot at with rocks and swamp water

"Damn it" Kid yelled in frustration as Kid tried to pull the vines from his torso. The monster had Kid inches away from his mouth when

a knife sliced Kid free. Kid was just about to hit the ground when Liz transformed and caught Kid. She let him down she pointed to the figure fighting the monster.

Kid instantly knew it was Akira. Akira took another knife from her belt and made slashes all around the monster. The vines fell to the ground and the sludge spread throughout the

clearing. The liquid dropped onto Akira like raindrops. She was panting as Black Star used his shadows to bind her wrists.


End file.
